A known sheet conveyor includes a processing portion that is configured to perform processing onto a sheet and a conveyor device that is configured to convey a sheet along a conveyance path for guiding the sheet to the processing portion. The conveyor device includes a conveyor roller and a pinch roller. More specifically, the conveyor roller and the pinch roller are configured to eject the sheet on which processing has been performed by the processing portion from the conveyance path. The conveyor roller and the pinch roller face each other while the conveyance path is interposed therebetween, and define a nip point therebetween. The conveyor roller is configured to be driven to rotate. The pinch roller is urged toward the conveyor roller and is configured to be rotated following the rotation of the conveyor roller.
The sheet conveyor further includes a cover and an urging device. The cover is configured to be movable between a closed position where the cover covers the conveyor roller and an open position where the cover is separated from the conveyor roller to expose the conveyor roller. The cover supports the pinch roller to be rotatable. The urging device is disposed between the cover and the pinch roller. The urging device is configured to urge the pinch roller toward the conveyor roller when the cover is located at the closed position. The cover includes a guide portion that is configured to guide a sheet toward the nip point from a position upstream of the nip point in the conveyance path.
In the known sheet conveyor, the guide portion guides the sheet on which processing has been performed toward the nip point from the position upstream of the nip point in the conveyance path. Then, the conveyor roller and the pinch roller convey the sheet guided by the guide portion to a position downstream of the nip point in the conveyance path to eject the sheet from the conveyance path.